What next?
by Laury Ann
Summary: This fanfic is about Rose and Dimitri and romance! All of it with a little action and drama! Rated M just in case! Please read! Forgive me, I suck at summaries. :P
1. Chapter 1

He loves me after all...

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please dont judge!**

**Unfortunately, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian are not mine! They are Richelle Mead's along with all the universe of VA.**

**Please review to tell me what I do wrong! Enjoy! :P**

**The story starts right after Rose and Dimitri got out of the Cabin so the attack hasn't started but it will!**

**Rose POV**

I was in the woods, walking with the man I love and taking hands. All would have been perfect if we could only have been in public! But let's take things one at a time. For the moment, I was euphoric and I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. I couldn't stop peaking at Dimitri just to be sure it was real. It looked so much like a dream! My happy thoughts were interrupted by a familiar nausea sansation that worried me in a second.

''Dimitri!'' I let go of his hand and it only took one look of his at my face for him to understand the situation.

''Run and tell ''Buria'' at every gardian you see. Understood Roza?''

I wanted to tell him that I was able to fight with him but the look of his face was so grave I couldn't do anything else but to obey his command. I started running, finding gardian Alto first. As soon as I said the word, he started running too, probably to spread the message. I continued running, telling all the moroi I saw to follow the protocole and warning the gardians I saw until I found my self completely alone. I suddenly felt the nausea stronger than it had ever been before. I was facing a wall of the academy so when I turned, I saw a sea of Strigoi. I couldn't see the end of it.

''We got you little girl'' said a blond strigoi that was only a couple feet from me.

In my head I couldn't stop thinking «I'm not a little girl. Have you ever seen a little girl that could kick your butt, big time?'» But I held my tongue. Then they started attacking me. I riposted all I could but I was submerged and one of them knocked me out after only a few minutes of fight. The last face I saw was a familiar one with big scars on it...

**Dimitri's POV**

Very soon after Roza left, 3 strigoi came close enough for me to see them. They no longer had the suprise effect thanks to Roza so I fought them rapidly. It was evident they were very new, they weren't really faster than a dhampir. I left their bodies and started running in the direction Roza took to join the oother gardians. Roza had don a good job, almost all the Academy's gardians were there fighting in the biggest battle I had ever seen. There were Strigoi everywhere. I couldn't help but try to fond Roza in the cohue but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. I started fighting and continued for what seamed like hours. At every high pitched scream I was distracted, afraid it was Roza's but I continued fighhting anyway, knowing that Roza was probably with the other students. After what seemed like 100 hours, the sun started to rise and the strigois left almost instantly. During the following hours we counted our missings and our deads. Four gardians had died. Fortunately, they weren't close to me but it was still sad. Then we counted one moroï teacher that wanted to play heroes blooded to death. No students were dead but when we took attendance, we found that one was missing. Roza.

**Tan, tan, tan! Cliffhanger ending! Please review! Tell me what you would like to happen, Rose as a Strigoi? Dimitri as a Strigoi? Non of them as a Strigoi? Ther is so many possibilities! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

He loves me after all chapter 2

**Rose's Pov**

I woke up in a strange place. I was aching everywhere and had a pressing need to go to the bathroom. It was so dark I couldn't see a thing but I could hear conversations beside me. At first, I couldn't quite understand what they were talking about, but after a few minutes of me adjusting to their voices, I began to understand.

''... but Mrs Ozera...''

'' No but Nathan! You managed to turn her into a strigoi! After I specifically told you we needes her lood. Her DHAMPIR blood! You Idiot!''

«What?! I am a Strigoi? I certainly don't feel like. Of course I've never been a Strigoi before but... OK stop rambling Rose! You have to get yourself out of here!»

I tried to see an exit to what I now had identified as a cavern but I could see non exept a little hole in the roof, away from me. Anyway, the roof was way to higher for me to get to t in jumping. Not seeing any solution, I let myself glide inside of my best friend Lissa's head.

She obviously hadn't heard the news of my kidnapping yet because she wasn't freaking out. Well, she was, but not as much as she would have been if she knew. I felt Christian's arms around us without seeing him, she was sitting in his lap. From Lissa's point of view, all I could see was moroi students crying or trying not to be and dhampir students with a kind of gardian mask on the face. A familliar voice stopped her from observing the others.

''Princess Vasilisa?'' It was Dimitri. «He looks absolutely devastated, as if someone he loved had just died!» thought Lissa. Well she was almost there! As far as I knew, I was as good as dead right now.

''Yes, Gardian Belikov?'' She was very worried, her feelings were like a sea of emotions passing from scaryness to worry.

''You have a bond with Rose, right?'' He asked all of a sudden. Lissa was surprised he knew about it but she thought I may have told him in one of my training sessions.

''Yes, I have one, is there a problem?'' Her worry was only amplifying and she was on the limit of panic. I could feel the darkess coming from her, but, being a strigoi, I didn't think I could still take it from her.

''Well, Roza is missing. I was wondering if you could tell uus where she was...'' Dimitri's voice broke at that moment. He was so sad it made me cry in my own body.

''What do you mean, Roses's missing? You don't know where she is? Has she been taken away by strigoi?'' Lissa almost shouted in the crowded room, so that the person close to them turned around to see what was happening.

''That is what we are afraid of, Princess. I wanted to know if you could tell us wher she is with the bond. I know she can do it to you''.

''The bond only works one way! I can't reach her! What will we do? I can't loose her! What if she's dead? What if she's a...'' She couldn't finish her sentence but what she was meaning was clear; what if she's a srigoi? Well, my captor seems to think it is the case. Seeing that the darkness was really too much for her to bear, I decided to try totake it from her. If I was in her head like before, why couldn't I take her darkness after all? So I try. And I success! This surprises Lissa and calms her.

«_**Thanks Rose. I so much hope you com back to us! Please be safe»**_

«Don't worry», I think back, «I'll try, Liss».

«_**I heard you! Rose, you hear me? I heard you, we'll be able to help you!»**_

Dimitri, who had been silently devastated for the last seconds saw the changes on Lissa's face.

''Princess? Is there something new?'' His voice is so hopefull I can't help but cry again. He loves me, he loves me! I can't stop chanting it in my head despite of all my sillent crying.

''I heard her! I can communicate with her! Something must hvae happenned because it wasn't like this before!''

''Are you sure? Princess, is it really true?'' Dimitri is almost crying. Normally Lissa would have found it strange but she was just so relieved she didn't really care.

''Yes''

_**«Rose, tell me something only him can know, so we can convince him. I think he thinks I'm in shock.»**_

I thought about it for a few seconds than told Liss:

_**«Tell him I loved the training we had last night»**_

This way, she wouldn't guesse my forbidden love for him and he would get the message.

_**«You're sure? It doesn't seem secret to me.»**_

_**«Yeah, I'm sure Liss, he'll understand»**_

_**«Okay, if that's what you want.»**_

Oh oh, Lissa was quicker to understand than I though. It didn't really matter anyway since I was probably a lost cause.

''She says she loved last night's training?'' Lissa said in an unsure voice. Dimitri's eyes suddenly lightened as the message made it's way to his brain.

''Okay, I trust you.'' He took his walkie-talkie and asked to talk to Alberta, explaining he had a link to find the missing novice. ''Can you ask her where she is?''

_**«In some king of a cavern» **_I answer back immediately.

''In a cavern'' Lissa answers. ''She's listening, you can ask her the questions.''

For the next few minutes Lissa played the link between me and Dimitri, than Alberta. I told them almost every thing. Execpt the me-possibly-being-a-strigoi part. Then, I heard my captor's voice coming close to me.

''Well, well, what will we do with you Rose Hathaway?'' Said a sickly sweet voice I instantly recognised.

''Well you could start with letting me out of this place, Tasha.'' I said in an as sweet voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am so happy so many of you read my fanfic! Please review, tell me your critics or your compliments, they are always a joy to recieve. :) **

**Rose POV**

_Previously..._

_For the next few minutes Lissa played the link between me and Dimitri, than Alberta. I told them almost every thing. Execpt the me-possibly-being-a-strigoi part. Then, I heard my captor's voice coming close to me._

_''Well, well, what will we do with you Rose Hathaway?'' Said a sickly sweet voice I instantly recognised._

_''Well you could start with letting me out of this place, Tasha.'' I said in an as sweet voice._

Tasha answered my proposition with a slap in the face. You know, an ordinary slap hurts bad. But a Strigoi slap? It makes you see stars and send you to the other corner of the room. My mouth was full of blood and I was really grate full I didn't lose any teeth even if some of my molars were a little slack. I heard Lissa's franctic screams between the bond but I didn't have time to answer, Tasha was lifting me by the collar of my T-shirt and letting her face 2 inches away from mine, ready to slap me once again.

''Does it answer your question, Rose?'' She asked with the sweetest voice, as if she had just told me a simple no, thanks.

''Yes it does Tasha. I guess you won't listen to my ideas?''

Her face changed back to the angry mask it was before and she told me in the most menacing tone I ever heard, ''You will have to follow my orders for the eternity. You'd better get used to it right now.''

I judged it wise not to answer that I had no intention of staying, seeing the state she was in right now.

"You see, I took you from the academy for a very, very good reason. I turned Strigoi, I managed to become tthe clan's leader, I convinced the gang to attack the academy, all of this becouse of that reson." Tasha took a step back and let go of my T-shirt while talking. Her mood swings were really deconcerting, One minute she was all scary, the other, she seemed not to care about what I was doing.

"May I ask what is this reason?" I asked politely, knowing that she could kill me at any moments.

"To know you secret of course!", she screamed. The sound resonated in the cavern, amplifying it so that it was very loud. «Maybe they'll find me sooner if she keeps screaming like that» I thought. "You managed to capture Dimka's heart in only a few weeks while I have been at his sides for all those years and he never payed attention to me!" She was becoming enraged and started throwing fragments of rocks all over the cavern, missing Nathan only by a few centimeters. "How? How did you do it?"

I looked at her in disbelief. That was her reason? The fact that Dimitri loved me pushed her to turn strigoi and attack St-Vladimir? There must have been more than that to it.

"Well? HOW DID YOU DO IT!" She screamed in a way that sounded more like a very loud growl than a sentence.

"I don't know Tasha. It just happened..."

"IT JUST HAPPENED! THEY ALWAYS SAY THIS! JAMES, DIMKA, OLIVER, IBRAHIM, THEY ALL SAID THIS!" She screamed so loud my head was ponding. She suddenly started crying, crying over what I believed was the lost love of those four men. "They all said this and they left me! They left me all alone..." She continued rambling for a few minutes, crying loudly only a few feets away from me.

I started to pity her a little. It must have been hard to be rejected four times and to never find the love she was aching for. Without thinking I only said "I'm sorry Tasha..."

It was like I pressed the Anger Button by saying those words. "You? You are sorry for me? You B****! You stole everything I ever wanted and your mother before you! So stop sympathising, it doesn't do any good exept maybe taking you closer to your death. Is it what you want?"

"No Tasha, I'm good" I answered.

"Good because I need you and it would be sad to have to kill him too."

"What do you need me for Tasha."

"I think you've seen enough now" She only said before knocking me out.

**Dimitri's POV**

As soon as I heard Roza was missing, I ran to Princess Vasilisa. Rose told me last night that they had a bond that permitted them to communicate in case of need. I considered we were enough in a case of need to go to her. At first, Lissa told me she couldn't, it had never worked before and wouldn't now. I was devastated but determined not to fall apart in a room full of students. I would have to go find an other way to convince the gardians to go search her... But then her face changed and she started grinning, concentrating.

"I heard her! I can communicate with her! Something must have happenned because it wasn't like this before!"

"Are you sure? Princess, is it really true?" Hope was holding me inside and I didn't want to discover it was just Princess Vasilisa day dreaming because of the shock. She concentrated a moment then told me: "She says she loved last night's training?" Her voice was so unsure, it was clear she didn't believe it. But I understood the message. She really was alive and talking to me through the princess! I quickly told Vasilisa I trusted her before telling Alberta I had a sure link that would allowed us to know where the missing novice was.

"Can you ask her where she is?" I asked hopefull. The first thing to do was to determine wher she was and if the danger was high. The princess told me she was in some kind of a cavern. Her captor was no one else than my childhood friend, Tasha Ozera. She had turned Strigoi and Rose didn't know the reason why. There was other Strigoi with her but she couldn't see them all. There was a hole in the roof, but it must have been patched because it was dark in the cavern even if it was the day outside. Lissa stoped talking after a few minutes, eyes opened big, as if she was in shock all over again.

"What is it?" I asked her worried.

"I lost her. She isn't responding." She started shaking with the stress.

"What if the bond is gone?" She asked me.

"Then we will do with the information we cumulated during the time we were able to talk to her. Continue to try to get to her and call me if it works again, I'll go find the other gardians and finding an attack plan."

I left the princess, fast walking out of the building, then running with all my will to the gardian's building. As soon as I arrived to the planning room, I starte dtelling the others what I learned in my conversation to Lissa and Roza. Alberta found a map of the geography of the state and we found caverns not too far away from the academy, the perfect place for Tasha and her strigois to hide until the night came. We were making the action teams when my cell phone – whose number I had given to the princess before – started rigning. It was her, she had found the contact again. Rose had blacked out at some point but she was okay now. She had learned there was a reason she had been kidnapped. Me. Tasha was so jealous of Rose she had kidnapped her only to know how Rose had gotten my attention when she haden't been able to in all of those years we had known each other. Than Lissa said something that shocked me.

"Rose doesn't want to be rescued."

"WHAT!"

**Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to post as often as I can. School hasn't started yet so it's easy at the moment but in a few weeks, my chapters may come slower... Pleasepleasplease review! This would make me so happy! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**Hi guys? How are you? Thank you so much for reading! Please review I now I make a lot of mistakes of all kind so please tell me if you see them! :)**

**Dimitri's POV**

"Well, it's more like she don't needs rescuing. She says she'll find a way to escape" Said Lissa, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

"What if she can't escape? What if she's turned into a strigoi? No, I'm going." I said in an authoritarian voice.

_**«Liss, he can't go! Tasha'll turn him into a Strigoi to keep him with her! If anyone goes, the strigoi she controls will kill them! She has enough people under her control to form a small army! I'll get myself out of here, I don't need rescuing!"**_

Lissa told me what Rose said to her and I decided to talk to her. I know she was in Lissa's body so Lissa would obviously hear what I was going to say on the phone, but, at this point, I couldn't keep it in me anymore.

"Roza, you are the love of my life, in no way am I going to let you get out of here alone. I am going to save you and I'll kill Tasha as soon as I'll be able to."

Lissa sounded shocked by my confession but she understood it wasn't the time to argue about secrets when Rose became franctic in her head.

"She says she is beyond salvation and that you would kill her too il you came in the cavern..."

"What!"

**Rose's POV**

I knew Dimitri wanted to save me but I had finally realised something really important: if I was a strigoi as Tasha and that Nathan guy said, I was dangerous to them. In no ay did I want to be dangerous to the man I love! I had to tell my best friend and my lover the truth, I was beyond salvation. I explained to them that I was turned into a strigoi even if I didn't feel different at all. I didn't nneed blood and I hurt everywhere, but I don't think Tasha would have made this mistake. After all, a strigoi appearance was still easily recognisable from a damphir one.

_**«Rose, if you really were a Strigoi, you wouldn't be able to use magic but you are in the moment. It is impossible. You must be pale from blood loss or something like that so they took for granted you were a strigoi, but you aren't! I would know it! I would know it..."**_

Lissa shared her theory with Dimitri and, by his expression, I knew he tought it all made sence. He was now more determined than ever to go to me before dark. He took out his walkie-talkie and called someone, probably Alberta as he was explaining that it was imperative I was saved in the day. She responded that the teams were ready to leave in an hour.

"You understood Roza?" Dimitri said in the phone. "We'll probably be here in two hours. Hold on, we're coming to get you, no matter what." and the conversation stopped there because I was taken back by a really angry Strigoi.

"So Rose, it seems you still haven't answered my questionn from earlier. How did you seduce a man as good as Dimitri?"

At this point, I realised she only wanted me to be the bad one, so I changed my story and I lied about myself to a strigoi. I tonld her I had organised the lust charm so that he would be attracted by me. I put in my story so many details that it took almost an hour to arrive to the point where I was the big, bad wolf and Dimitri was the red riding hood. She seemed to believe me, and, surprisingly, made story made sence. If I was a diabolic woman like her, this story could have happened.

An hour passed, just one left! When Tasha seemed satisfied with my story, she went away, probably in anothe part of the caves. I had been standig for a long time so I decided to si down on the rock. I took time to exmine my body for the first since I learned I was – maybe – a strigoi. My skin seemed pale, but maybe it was just the way my eyes had adjusted to the quasi-abscence of light of the cavern. I cut my arm with my nail to find it closing way faster than it had before, but not as fast as the strigoi were. I had started feeling an ache in the back of my throat but decided not to pay to much attention to it, it was brobably because I hadn't had sonething to drink in a long time.

I started walking around the room, trying to find something else than to slip into Lissa's head to occupy myself. I couldn't start drifting away right now, since I wasn't in Tasha's presence. As weird as it sounded, she was kind of protecting me earlier. I think she wanted to exchange me for Dimitri, another reason why I didn't want him to come here to save me. Now that she was gone, the other strigoi could come in anytime and try to kill me.

**Dimitri's POV**

After Lissa lost Roza for the second time, I decided it was time to go. Alberta had said we would leave in an hour and I had to prepare. I went to my room and took my picture of Roza I kept in my nightstand. It would give me luck. I verified I still had my stake on me and closed the door. I was good to go.

I joined the other gardians in the planning room. Everyone had arrived sonner so we left 30 minutes before the time we were supposed. The caves were far in the woods so we had to walk a good hour before we arrived to our destination. It was a good thing that we left earlier because my I was more anxious at every minutes I spend away from my Roza. I loved her so much! I coudn't stop silently praying that nothing bad happened to her. She sais Tasht though she was a Strigoi, but it was impossible, she could use magic. There must have been a change in her because she was now using more magic that she ever had. A crazy theory started evolving in my head... but no, it was impossible.

We started walking at a rapid pace. I was in the front with Alberta while the others Gardians were behind me in a piramide style. We didn't see anything strange in the way up the caves. It was only the wilderness at its best while we were passing fallen trees and squirrels. Finally, we saw somme kind of a grotto, I had to restrain myself from going inside because I knew there were many strigois in there and it would be a complete suicide but I wanted to see her.

We all entered the caves together to find tree dozens of strigoi looking at us, like if they were waiting for signal to attack. Then, Tasha advanced in fron of the others and strasted talking.

"Dimitri my dear! You came!" She looked happy, but her red eyes told us she turned strigoi instantly.

Looking briefly at Alberta, I answered her. "Tasha, what a surprise!" I tried to sound happy, nut I couldn't. "I heard you wanted to tell me something?

"Well, you see, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just captured your girlfriend so that she would tell me what spell she put on you, that's all! I swear!" She said with puppy eyes.

"And what about the srigoi part? Or the St-Vladimir attack part?" I asked. She didn't really do all this because of my relationship with Roza, did she?

"That was all part of the plan." She said, her expression darkening. "Nathan! Bring her!"

**Okay! I know it's short but I have to go to work so I'll post it now and mybe continue tonight! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I decided to send sneak peaks to the ones who'll review so please, do so! Enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_**Dimitri's POV**_

"_Dimitri my dear! You came!" She looked happy, but her red eyes told us she turned strigoi instantly._

_Looking briefly at Alberta, I answered her. "Tasha, what a surprise!" I tried to sound happy, nut I couldn't. "I heard you wanted to tell me something?_

"_Well, you see, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just captured your girlfriend so that she would tell me what spell she put on you, that's all! I swear!" She said with puppy eyes._

"_And what about the srigoi part? Or the St-Vladimir attack part?" I asked. She didn't really do all this because of my relationship with Roza, did she?_

"_That was all part of the plan." She said, her expression darkening. "Nathan! Bring her!"_

**Rose's POV**

A few minutes after Tasha had left, four strigoi entered my part of the cave. There was one tall blond that looked as if he was a moroi before turning, a young girl with brown hair that was probably a human before, a tall, red-haired girl that looked as if she had turned a really long time ago as her skin was papery and a medium-sized boy that must have been a dhampir in his anterior life.

"What do we have here?" said the blond guy. His tone was strange, as if he was really intrigued by me. It's easy to see, isn'it? Tasha either turned me into a strigoi like she said or I'm still a dhampir.

"A moroi I think..." answered the old one.

«What! A moroi? No, it's impossible...» I though.

"But how?" asked the young brunette. "Wasn't she a dhampir?" Exactly my question.

"I once heard the story of a guy named St-Vladimir. When I was still a moroi he lived close to my house. He had a friend who was what you would call «Shadow-kissed», She had been dead before and now had a link to St-Vladimir because he had rescued her. A strigoi attacked our village and her and I were taken to be turned into strigois. I did, but she only turned moroi. She escaped during the day when no strigoi could go get her and I have been wonderingwhy the transformation didn't work for almost two centuries before realizing it was because of the kiss of the shadow. Since she was already half-dead, she couldn't turn Strigoi, she turned like the nature of the strigoi who turned her. In that girl's case, a moroi. I think it is what happened to this child, isn't it?"

She had said her monologue all on the same tone, never stopping, never even showing the slightest emotion. Then I realised. She was as ols as the old St-Vlad! Of course, she wouldn't show emotion! I tried to summarise what she just said. She talked about Anna, right? Okay that was a start. She said they tried to turn Anna into a strigoi. That's what happened to me too. After that, she told us that she turned into a moroi instead because she was shadow-kissed before so she couldn't half-die like strigoi did. Okay so I turned into a moroi because I am shadow-kissed and the strigoi that tried to turn me into one was a moroi in his earlier life? That was enough to give a hell of a head ache.

The othe strigoi seemed in shock. Then the boy that looked like he was a strigoi before had an idea.

"We should test it." He said

"Yes but how?" asked the tall girl.

"Easy", he answered, "We only have to drink her blood. The moroi's blood tastes different than the dhampir's."

"Okay, I'm going first", said the tall girl.

Faster than I could blink she had her teeth in my neck. It hurted at first, then I couldn't even think except "Stupid endorphins" before slipping into darkess.

**Dimitri's POV**

Tasha had ordered this Nathan boy to go get Roza while I was waiting inpatiently to see her. I so hoped they hadn't done anything to her!

Nathan came back with her inconcious in his arms and four strigoi behind him that looked as if they had been beaten.

"I just found them feeding on her so I gave them a little punisment, mistress" said Nathan quietly, but just loud enough for me to hear. My blood was boiling in my veins. How could she? She said she hadn't done anything to her. But the look on her face reassured me a little, she was almost as furious as I was. She stared at them for a moment that started talking to them. One of the rescue team left while she was occupied, probably to find an other way in.

"You feeded on her? And you're not dead? How can strigois feed on another one without dying?!" Tasha seemed out of her mind. The teams had a moment of panic at the mention of Roza being a strigoi, but it passed. They saw like me that she wasn't. Her skin wasn't pale enough and, the way her chest moved up and down showed she was breathing, not at all like a strigoi. I assumed her skin changed color when tose four strigoi drained her of her blood.

"We believe she is moroi mistress" said one of the girls. Roza chose this moment to wake up, she was disorientated at first, and then her eyes opened with fear. She was in a strigoi's arms after all. Fortunately, the Nathan guy realised she was concious and dropped her. It wasn't the nicest place to be, but the floor still seemed bette than his arms. Rose stood up and we all saw her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. I let go a breathe I didn't even know I was holding. It was such a relief to see her eyes, open and mainly the good color.

"We'll talk about this later" said Tasha. "Now, time for the bargain". And it was starting. Tasha must have wanted something from me, of course.

"What do you want Tasha?" I asked. Alberta and the remaining gardians were looking at me as if I had lost my head. It wasn't the protocole, but I knew my plan would work. Rose looked at me in disbelief. Her eyes were saying, don't sacrifice yourself for me and I,m sure my eyes were saying that I wouldn't let her die, even if I had to in order to prevent that. She started moving away from the strigoi to the other wall and continued while Tasha was speaking and nobody was paying attention to her.

"I want a kiss, Dimitri. I want a kiss from you and I want you to tell me you love me. Then I want to die. Please. I didn't realise before that I had made a mistake by turning strigoi" She looked sincere so I accepted.

"Okay Tasha." Rose gasped and I saw fear in her eyes as I started approaching Tasha. When I was bending to kiss her I saw her teeth growing as if she was going to feed on me and, then, she light up like a torch.

**Rose's POV**

I saw the man I loves aproaching the woman I hate the most in the world to kiss him. In the angle I was now, I could see both of their mouth as Ditri bended down to kiss the b****. I say her fangs growing and, before I knew it, my hands were raised and I was throwing a fire ball. Tasha instantly light up and started screaming. «Holy shit! I just throwed a fire ball!» I rememberd Dimitri's lesson: _"There is three waysvto kill a strigoi. First, stake it in the heart with a silver stake. Second, cut its head off completly. And third, light it like a torch." _Well he hadn't said it exactly like this, but this is my interpretation of it. So I think I reacted by instinct by throwing this ball. It must have had a link with me being a moroi.

The strigois, afraid of the fire and seeing their mistress burning started running for their lives away from the gardians. Than I shared a look with Dimitri. It was as intense as the lovemaking session we had shared last night. It was all our love poured into this connection we had. My love was at my sides in one instant, kissing me like ther was no tomorrow under the stares of dozens of gardians.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I know they are all short but I try to post as often as possible! :) Pleasepleaseplease review! As I said earlier, I'll give sneak peaks to those who review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't post before! You see, I am in camping in a little village where internet isn't always accessible with my phone and it hasn't for the last couple days. I also had visitors so I couldn't write as much as I wanted... So here is the next chapter, hope you like it! :p**

_Previously..._

_I saw the man I love aproaching the woman I hate the most in the world to kiss her. In the angle I was now, I could see both of their mouth as Dimitri bended down to kiss the b****. I saw her fangs growing and, before I knew it, my hands were raised and I was throwing a fire ball. Tasha instantly light up and started screaming. «Holy shit! I just throwed a fire ball!» I though I rememberd Dimitri's lesson: "There is three waysvto kill a strigoi. First, stake it in the heart with a silver stake. Second, cut its head off completly. And third, light it like a torch." Well he hadn't said it exactly like this, but this is my interpretation of it. So I think I reacted by instinct by throwing this ball. It must have had a link with me being a moroi. _

_The strigois, afraid of the fire and seeing their mistress burning started running for their lives away from the gardians. Than I shared a look with Dimitri. It was as intense as the lovemaking session we had shared last night. It was all our love poured into this connection we had. My love was at my sides in one instant, kissing me like ther was no tomorrow under the stares of dozens of gardians._

**Dimitri's POV**

I stepped away from the murning corpse of my ex-best friend that had kidnaped my Roza. I didn't quite understand how in hell Roza did that, but only a small part of my brain could concentrate on this question as my entire body craved Her gaze. Roza's gaze. When she finally looked into my eyes, I couldn't look away. I was drowned into her as she was into me. It was as if she was an open book I could read through; how worried she was, how much she was scared for me and for herself, but most of all, how much she loved me.

Our gaze-sharing was interrupted by Alberta talking to Rose.

"Are you all right?" Her tone was worried and curious in the same time. Only then did I start wondering if she would faint. Roza was way paler than she shuold have been, almost strigoi-white. She started wobbling when the adrenaline rush stopped and I caught her just in time.

"No, she's not, Alberta." I answered in Roza's place seeing how weak she was. "We have to get to the academy as fast as possible." Then I started running with my lover in my arms. She didnt, weight much and it worried me. Did blood loss change that much of the body's weight? I stopped thinking about stuff like this and concentrated on the road before us. I could hear the other gardians behind me but I couldn't waste time to make sure everyone was okay, I had to bting her to the infirmary before it was too late.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally saw the academy between the trees. I accelerated even though I thought that wasn't possible and sprinted toward the infirmary. When we arrived there,I put Rose on the examination table and briefly explained what I had understood of the situation, that she had lost blood and that she may be a moroi even if I didn't know how, and doctor Olendzki ordered me to stay back and to let her take care of Roza. I didn't want to, but I really had no other choice if I wanted to save her, so I said goodbye to my lover and watched her close her eyes with a smile on her face before getting out of the room. I sat down on one of the chairs in the small corridor that led to the infirmary and realised that Princess Vasilissa was there too, a worried look on her face.

"I know what happened" She said in an egal tone that surprised me.

**Lissa's POV**

After the gardians left, I tried to talk to Rose, but it was like she was blocking me out. I started to pinic a little before a reasoning made its way to my head. Rose couldn't be dead, I sensed her in my head. She probably only need time to think or all her mind to concentrate... I decided I would go to our friends and my boyfriend, Christian, since they were almost as worried as I were when I first heard what happened and probably still had no idea of it. I arrived the common room where all of the students were fast and spotted my friend in a second. They still hadn't moved from where I had left them to go with Dimitri. They had wanted to come to, but didn't want to bother us since the situation was beyond serious.

"Lissa!" Screamed Christian so loud it almost hurt my ears. "What's happening? How's Rose? Did they rescue her?" Those questions were asked in the same time by Mia, Eddie, Christian and Adrian in the exact same time and tone as if they had practiced it.

"Rose has been kidnapped as you know and I talked to her so I know she's okay for now." I answered, trying to sound as confident as I could.

"You talked to her?" asked Adrian. "But how? I though the bond was a one way thing!"

"I though too, but it seems something has been done to her. Tas..." I stopped myself of saying Christian's aunt's name. It wasn't how I wanted to say it. "The woman that had kidnapped her mentioned something about Rose being a Strigoi, but it is impossible since she's able to use magic. I think that since she's already technically half-dead because of the shadow kiss, she cant turn it the other way around. I have a theory that when someone turns strigoi the good part dies to only leave the bad one and that, in Rose's case, the shadow kiss killed the bad one to leave the good one alive. I think, since her bad part is already dead, she can't be turned strigoi."

"It makes sence... kind of" Said Adrian. "We'll have to work about the good/bad parts though."

"What did she say?" Asked Eddie, not worrying about my theory at all.

"Well..." I start. How do I tell Christian that his own aunt kidnapped my best friend? "Sorry Christian, I really don't know how to say this, but..." I look down and take the biggest breath I have even taken. "It's Tasha that kidnapped her. I don't really know why, but I know that Rose thinks she wants to turn gardian belikov into a Strigoi so she could be with him forever." I finally let myself look up to find a really angry Christian.

"You're lying! My aunt would never do this! She despises strigois since my parents turned into those! YOU'RE LYING!" He finally screamed before sprinting out of the room. I started my eyes beginning to water when I found myself pulled into Rose's head.

She was afraid, an emotion I didn't even think my best friend was able of feeling. Rose was seeing four strigois in front of her, two men ant two women.

"What do we have here?" said a blond guy.

"A moroi I think..." answered the one of the women.

«A moroi?» I though. «No, I've always known Rose and she's always been a dhampir...» but I explored her body's sensations and found that she was thirsty for blood, a sensation very familiar to me. The women who first spoke, explained the story of St-Vladimir and Anna in a way I hadn't heard before and that filled the blanks of the story I knew. How Anna disappeared. Her story made sense. It would explain how I was able to be in Rose's head at the moment. I sensed that Rose was confused, but it made sense to me. While I was analysing everything, I didn't listen to the strigoi's conversation. I was pulled out of y thoughts with the sensation that something had pierced our neck, then pulled out of Rose's head when she lost conciousness.

"Lissa?" said Eddie's worried voice.

"She's been bitten by strigois. Several strigois."

Eddie and Adrian looked defeated.

"Well let's hope your theory works!" said Adrian.

"I have good news, though." I said. "She isn't strigoi for sure and I even think she is moroi." I explained to them what the woman strigoi had said and they seemed convinced.

We stayed there a few minutes before I tried to contact her for a last time and succeded. I was pulled into her head, and, like last time, she didn't notice me. I felt, confused, how sad and angry she was at the idea of Dimitri kissing Tasha, at the point of throwing a _fire ball_ at her. At this point, I slipped out of her head. I had seen enough and knew she was now safe. I briefly told Adrian and Eddie what had happened and announced that I was heading for the infirmary. I think I was in shock. It was like I felt everything that happened a few seconds after they happened. Yes, definitly shock. My best friend had been kidnapped, transformed into a moroi like myself, bitten by several strigois and most of all, she was in love with her mentor and she had never told me about it.

I sat in front of the infirmary and waited long minutes before seeing Dimitri looking totaly panicked with a sleeepy Rose in his arms. He entered the room for a few seconds, then sat with me, noticing me for the first time. I tried my best to egalise my tone that would have been angry if I didn't and said: "I know what happened".

**Thank you so much to my first reviewer! I'm sorry I can't give you a sneak peak since you were a guest, but if you recognise yourself, know that your review was very apreciated. To all of my readers, know that reviews always are good even if you only send a smiley because you don't know what to say! Don't be scared, I don't bite! (Even if I did, I hightly doubt you would come all the way to Rivière Ouelle so I could! :D) Please continue to read! The next chapter will probably come out before saturday!**

**-x-Laury Ann-x-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I don't know exactly what day I will be posting this chapter, but it will be as soon as I have an internet connection... Sorry if it isn't on date, I'll try really hard to find another way to publish. I might go into one of those restaurants that have free wifi but I'll have to find a way to get there... Anyway enough with my rambling! Enjoy this chapter and don't be shy to review!**

Chapter 7

**Rose's POV**

I woke up to find the two person I love the most in the world on each side of my hospital bed. On my right was a sleeping Lissa, drool droping from her mouth as she slept, her arms floded on my knees as she was sleeping on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the infirmary. Dimitri, on the other hand, was very awake and absorbed in the reading of one of his western novels he liked so much. I tried to speak but only a little squeak left my throat.

"Roza! Don't try to speak, you'll hurt your throat!" he said with the accent he only let slip when he was with me. I tried to communicate with him with my eyes, asking him what happened and apparently succeded as he started relating yesterday's events. It all came back at once, the love-making, the attack, my kidnapping, me being turned into who knows what, and, finally, me sending a fire ball right on Tasha.

He told me how I had been unconcious for a good 3 days and that some changes were still ocuring in my body, where as the reason I couldn't speak.

"What... am... I?" I tried to say even if my throat felt like it was on fire at each word. This question had to be asked with words.

"Roza... Doctor Olendzki took a sample of your blood a few minutes ago and went to run it but she still hasn't come back. I'm not sure of what you now are, but I can tell you this, you are no strigoi." His voice sounded so sure, I couldn't doubt it. I looked at him, desire making it's way into my thoughts even in the pain I was. Dimitri must have seen it in my eyes because his gaze darkened and he leaned onto the bed to kiss me when Lissa stired in her sleep. He quickly returned to his previous position as Lissa woke up.

"...hey!" I managed to say. I saw her eyes water before she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey." was all she said, It was only one word but it contained so much emotion it almost made me cry. "How do you feel?" she asked before thinking. "Right, I know. Where does it hurt most, I'll try healing you." she said, a little worried. With a trembling hand, I pointed to my throat.

"Your throat?" she asked in disbelief. "Wait... does it feel like a cheese grater got stuck in it?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Do you smell something different?" Now there was definitly something she knew because her tone wasn't worried anymore. It was like she was talking about something she had experienced herself... I tried to concentrate on her question. Did I smell something different? No, I smelled disinfectant like any hospital... but there was this metallic yet fruited scent thet came from my left. Then I realised in horror that it was Dimitri's blood I was smelling! I was smelling him as if he was a pear I was going to eat! Lissa saw the panic in my eyes because she started patting my arm with her hand in an attempt to reassure me.

"Don't worry Rose, it's normal. If my theory was right, your transformation is now complete and you need blood. You are a moroi now my dear." She seemed happy with this news. I was still processing this information when the good doctor entered the room with a frown on her face. "I don't know how that happened Rose but your blood is the one of a moroi. You are a moroi now."

My brain went in over drive. Okay, I am a moroi now. What will I do? I can't be a gardian anymore, gardians were dhampirs not moroi. I had been raised in order to reach one final goal: to become a gardian. This had been my dream since so long and now it was impossible. I felt like the rug had just been pulled from under my I started looking at the advantages of my position. I may not be able to be Lissa's gardian anymore, but I could still be her friend. I could stop always being on my gards because there would be someone else to do that job. Ans Dimitri... Our relationship wouldn't be forbidden anymore! Well I was still underaged but my birthday was coming fast and I would be 18. I could give him children! Not now of course, but in a few years. He would be able to be Lissa's gardian like he was supposed to and Eddie could take my place! We could all be living at court or in some other place where Lissa – and me now – would be safe. It was hard even in my head to picture me as the one being protected and I didn't think I ever would wrap my head around it. I looked at Dimitri after my reasoning had make its way to my brain. I was now smiling so wide I was kind of afraid my face would split in two. Everything was perfect except maybe, the fact that Lissa didn't know a thing about us. My grin faded a little at the thought. I had to tell her at some point but I didn't think my throat was in any state to do this right now. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lissa talking to Dr Olendzki.

"She needs blood. It has been three days since she turned and she suffered from mass bloodloss. She needs to feed." At the mention of feeding, my throat started to burst into imaginary flames. God it hurted!

"Of course! Okay, well Gardian Belikov? Could you put her into a wheelchair? She won't be able to walk before she feeds and the feeders are on the other side of campus."

I started to refuse at the mention if the wheelchair, but, in fact, I needed it, I didn't even know if I would be able to lift my head, let alone walk to the other side of campus. I found out with relief that I was dressed, Lissa must have done it while I slept. Dimitri left me in his arms and I sensed he didn't want to put me down. After all, he almost lost me only a few days ago and he couldn't show it because of Lissa.. It must be so awfull! Gathering all my courage, I lifted my head so my lips met his in a brief kiss that was far from enough but all we could get before his career getting in danger, Luckily, both Lissa and Dr Olendzki were busy trying to find a wheelchair. I was relieved when Dimitri anounced that he could get me there in his arms so we wouldn't need to get here after I fed to return the chair. To my surprise, Lissa talked to me through the bond. I had almost forgot about it.

_**«What do I feel ther Rose?»**_ She asked**_ «Is it a crush for someone I know?» _**Uh-Oh, she was sarcastic, never a good thing.

_**«Liss... I wanted to tell you about it before but I just... I just couldn't bring myself to do it.»**_

_**«I thinked about it for a while when you were unconcious. Did you know he never left your sides whil you were in there? I didn't neither but I am you forever best friend. What is he?»**_

_**«He is... I don't know yet Liss but I think I have found Him. You know?»**_

_**«Oh. My. God. You've found Him! YOU'VE FOUND HIM! You and I, we need to celebrate!»**_

She was literrally jumping up and down in the corridor wich was kind of weird since we didn't actually talk and I wasn't even really looking at her. I looked at Dimitri's face who had lifted an eyebrow in wonder. _«Why couldn't I do that?»_ I wondered.

I murmured in his hear so that my throat wouldn't hurt more that it already did "I told her about us". He imediately let out a breath I didn't even know he was holding and kissed me like there was no tomorrow much to Lissa's joy. My hands found his cheeks and I answered to his kiss with all the energy I had left. There was anly him and me and maybe a little of Lissa's happy squeaks. It was paradise.

**Hey! So that one wasn't as long as I hoped it would but I think I succeded in my attempt to make Rose happy. What do you think? Do you think it is too fast? I really loved Lissa's reaction, I was laughing alone in the dark of my campsite while writing. In the next chapter I'll make Rose drink blood for the first time. Should she be disgusted or should she like it? I'll write the chapter with your opinions in mind so please review! I repeat that those who review will have sneak peak! (wink wink!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I wrote, but I am beginning Cégep soon and my camping neighboor's caravan caught on fire so it has been kind of crazy! Thank you soo much for your reviews! Don't stop revewing, it always motivates me to write! :) So there's my nw chapter!**

**Dimitri's POV**

I don't know exactly how I managed to not panic all the time Roza was away. I probably was in shock or somrthing like that because I was feeling numb. I was watching my Roza sleep peacefully in her horpital bed. Ho scared she must have been in this cavern! But Rose was strong and she kept fighting until the end. The princess' theory wasn't prooved, but I believed a person as good as Roza couldn't be a strigoi. And her skin was pale, like a moroi's but it wasn't the death-like color the strigois wore. She woke up and tried to talk. How much did I want to hear her voice I saw that she was hurting when she tried so I asked her not to.

"What... am... I?" She asked even though I had told her not to speak. But I held no grudge after her since I was just so relieved she was alive.

"Roza... Dr Olendzki took a sample of your blood a few minutes ago and went to run it but she still hasn't come back. I'm not sure of what you now are, but I can tell you this, you are no strigoi." I tried to put all my faith in her in my voice so that she would be reassured a little. This moment must be so confusing for her! I looked at her and, seeing the princess was still asleep, leaned in to kiss her but Vasilisa woke up so we separated from each other event though I really didn't want to. They talked a little, the princess explaining her theory to Roza and, finally, Dr Olendzky arrived with the result I was so imatiently waiting for.

"I don't know how that happened," she said, "but your blood is the one of a moroi. You are a moroi now." Roza looked sad at first. I started to worry myslef, thinking about what that meant for her future. But an idea made it's way through my brain. If Roza was a moroi, I would be allowed to marry her! I kind of felt selfish to assume she would want to marry me but I loved her so much, I couldn'T think of anything else than her. We left the infirmary to go to the feeders, it was probably what she needed most in this instant. We were walking in the corridor, my love in my arms, when theblond started jumping up and down almost hysterically. I looked at Roza, puzzled, before she told me that she had told her best friend about our relationship. The princess looking obviously pleased, I felt like the world's weight had been left off my shoulders. I didn't realise her arobation was so important before I got it. I was so happy, I couldn't help but kissing her with all I had, It was certainly not the place nor the moment to kiss her, but at the time, I couldn't care less. After a moment, I felt someone tugging at my sleeve. It took some efforts, but I managed to break the kiss and lift my head enough to see a really embarassed Vasilissa and a very, VERY surprised Alberta.

"Well, gardian Belikov, I believe we will need to have a conversation soon. Very soon indeed." Her tone wasn't exactly menacing, more a kind of curious warning.

"Yes gardian Alberta,. If you'll excuse us, we need to get to the feeders. Rose here is in an emergency to be exact."

"Yes you looked like you were in an absolute hurry when you kissed her in the middle of the corridor." She said. I think I even saw the hint of a laugh in her expression. We left nonetheless, heading for the feeders for the second time. I couldn't help but laugh secretly all the way to the embarrassed expression Roza was wearing. We finally arrived to the room were a file of moroi was already there, waiting for their turn to come. We saw Christian Ozera in the second position of a file and went to join him. Lissa was hesitating, but Rose's eyes were barely open anymore, she was really at the limit of fainting, I could feel it.

"Mr Ozera, could you do us a favor please?" I asked rapidly. He looked in the direction of Lissa and seemed to hesitate but he then realised it was Roza and not another student in my arms.

"What happened? Why is Rose asleep in your arms, in the feeder's room?" He asked in disbelief.

"It is a long story, but Rose needs to drink blood. Now." Christian was now the first in line.

"Rose can take my place if it is what she needs, gardian Belikov" He was definitely not looking at the Princess.

"Yes it would be perfect". I was really relieved Christian would let us pass. It was now Rose's turn. I carried her to the chair where the feeder, a male, was sitting.

"Okay Rose." started Vasilisa. "It's really easy. You only have to concentrate on the odor of the blood and it will all be natural."

Roza, even in pain and tired as she was, was still repulsed at the idea of drinking blood. However, her instincts were strong and, after a few minutes, they took over her will and she bended over the feeder'S arm, putting her mouth over one of the fresh wound the feeder had from a previous feeding. She drank for awhile before she let go of the feeder's arm and started screaming with all her might in the room before passing out in my arms.

**Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil right? Sorry but this is where I will leave you all for this week. I'll try to update a minimum of one chapter per week. I know I updated more often in the beginning, but as I explained before, a lot has been happening lately! For Amandine, I know my writing isn't the best but english is my third language, french being my first, so you'll understand that I do what I can but it's not perfect. My PR is unavailable for the moment so if any of you wanted the job, just write to me, I'll be really happy to wor with you! Now with my annouced made, I hope you liked this chapter! See you before the 28th! :-)**


End file.
